Presently, X ray units employed in the practice of podiatry include a platform upon which a patient places his or her feet to be X-rayed. The base or platform is raised about eight to eleven inches above the floor level. An X ray machine is mounted on vertical mounting members which serve to space the X-ray machine several feet above the foot platform with the machine being adapted to be moved to various positions whereby X rays of a patient's feet can be taken from many angles.
While X ray units presently available perform satisfactorily in many instances, problems exist in connection with X-raying the feet of elderly patients or individuals whose balance or ability to mount the platform is impaired due to disease or other conditions, such as arthritis. It has been found that often it is extremely difficult for these patients to move their limbs to mount the platform though it is only eight to eleven inches above floor level.
The base height generally is dictated by the mechanism employed for pivoting the X ray unit about its axes and the mounting systems used in conventional X ray units require a base height of eight inches or more.
What is desired is an X ray apparatus for use in podiatry which has a base platform substantially reduced in height compared to conventional units; however, the ability of the X ray machine to be moved to various desired positions is not impaired.